Aaron and Emily: It Takes a Villiage
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: It's time for face what happened with Ian Doyle and for Emily to retake her place where she belongs. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the first Aaron and Emily of the new season. *pauses* Excuse me. *squeals and jumps around* SHE'S BACK! *falls over* I'm okay! *hears something pop* I think. So, while I'm laying here, we all saw the epicness that was the new episode, right? Well, I'll be following it the same, obviously, but since Em didn't leave in my series we know it'll have it's own twists and things. And of course Morgan still has his issues and Reid hasn't talked to Em yet. That'll all come in this, promise. Kay! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Beth and Mal.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily exhaled as she got herself dressed. The hearing had been pushed off as long as possible and now it was time to face the consequences of her actions. She just hoped the team didn't have to suffer for them.

"You're tense,"

Emily looked over her shoulder at Aaron as she zipped her skirt. "Just worried about the hearing." she sighed. "And the fact that I still haven't heard from Spencer or Derek again."

Aaron walked over to Emily as she pulled her blouse off the hanger. "Hey, we both know Spence is just taking time to process everything. And I consider it a good thing Morgan hasn't shown back up. I'd hate for him to have a black eye for the hearing."

Emily laughed and slipped the blouse on. "Yeah, god knows we don't want to explain why Morgan's still sporting a black eye almost seven months after the take down." she paused tucking her blouse in. "What about you? How are you going to explain shooting Doyle?"

Aaron sat on the edge of the bed as he finally saw Emily's real problem. "I'm just going to explain exactly what happened. I heard Morgan's call over the radio for an ambulance for you and knew Doyle had to be brought in for the kidnapping and attempted murder of an FBI agent. He resisted and in the process I was forced to shoot him."

Emily gave Aaron a look as she sat beside him. "That's not what happened and you know it."

"It's the official version and the version the committee will get." Aaron said. He took Emily's hand, his thumb running over her rings. "I did what needed to be done and that's all they need to know."

"I just," Emily looked up at the ceiling. "I've caused the team so much trouble." she scrubbed her free hand over her face. "If I had just told them-"

"Hey," Aaron squeezed her hand. "you caused them no more trouble then I did with Foyet. You may have noticed, we've been here before."

Emily laughed a bit. "We certainly do cause some problems, don't we?"

Aaron nodded with a perfectly straight face. "Yeah but," he smirked. "I think that's why the team keeps us around."

Emily snorted and rested her head on Aaron's shoulder. "Thank you,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Reid took one look at Emily as she and Aaron walked into the bullpen. He watched the two exchange a look before Emily sighed and made her way over to his desk. He knew what she wanted but he just wasn't ready.

"Hey Spence," Emily smiled as best she could. "It's been a while."

"Six months, three weeks and five days," Reid said. "The time between the day you were admitted and now."

Emily sighed again. "Spence, I know Aaron and I screwed up but we need-"

Reid shook his head. "Not now, Emily. I just," he shook his head again and stood. "Not now."

Emily watched Reid walk away and let her shoulders slump. No matter what Aaron said, she knew it was going to be harder then either of them thought for the entire team to welcome her back.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So you're back,"

Emily exhaled. Great, first the brush off from Reid then before she can even have her first cup of coffee, Morgan finds her.

"Yeah," she faced him. "I'm back. Something wrong with that."

Morgan shook his head, arms crossed. "Just wondering who I'll be working with from now on."

Emily frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means who were we working with these past four years?" Morgan asked. "Who's really our friend? Who did Hotch really marry? Emily Prentiss or Lauren Reynolds?"

Emily slammed her mug down. "You really want to get into that Derek? Fine, let's get into it. Lauren Reynolds was a undercover ID created by the CIA for any agent they could find that fit Doyle's type. There was a list of us and we all had to undergo special training before the final pick was made. It came down to three of us and one question. How far were we willing to go to get the job done. I was the only one who answered as far as needed. I was picked and for the longest, hardest time of my life, I had to play happy family with that sick bastard and that sweet little boy. I would have done anything to make sure Declan stayed safe and I did, I still do. But the moment that assignment ended, so did Lauren. I spent the next five years rebuilding myself, rebuilding Emily and I pray to god you never have to know what it feels like to do that. So it was me, Derek. Your co-worker, your friend, Aaron's wife, it was me. Emily Prentiss. If you can't accept that," she shook her head. "then go to hell."

Before Morgan could respond, Emily walked away, heading along the catwalk to Aaron's office.

Morgan sighed but before it could become one of relief, he felt a blinding pain in his skull as Aaron's fist once again connected with his face.

"If I have to warn you about your behavior towards her again, Morgan," Aaron said, seething. "we are going to have a serious problem. You wanna get pissed at someone about what happened with Doyle, get pissed with me. I agreed to keep you out of it, it's just as much my fault as it is hers. Deal with me and leave Emily the hell alone."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave poked his head in Aaron's office and cocked a brow at the two sitting on the couch, one holding his head in one hand, the other holding an ice pack to the first's other hand.

"Do I want to know?" Dave asked.

Emily looked at him. "Aaron slugged Morgan again."

Dave sighed. "I thought we agreed not until after the hearing,"

Aaron grunted. "He asked for it."

Dave raised a brow so Emily sighed.

"Morgan and I," she paused. "talked."

"If you want to call that a talk," Aaron muttered.

Emily ignored him. "It didn't go well and Aaron got defensive."

Dave run a hand over his face. Oi. "Well, this is bad timing but Aaron, you're up."

Aaron shut his eyes and exhaled. "Alright," he took the ice pack from Emily and lifted it off his hand. Nice bruising. "Think it would look weird if I kept one hand below the table?" he looked at Emily and Dave, who were struggling not to laugh. "Right,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You started a war with Ian Doyle years ago," Mr. Cramer said to Emily, cutting her off. "that this team, and the US government, had to finish. The rest of you are dismissed. Agent Prentiss, we're not done."

One by one, Aaron being last, the team stood and walked away from the table. JJ squeezed Emily's shoulder in support and Aaron, ignoring the committee, leaned down and placed a comforting kiss on her head before squeezing her hand and leaving with the team.

Emily faced Mr. Cramer, her face straight and her back strong as she heard the doors close. She could see the disapproving look on Cramer's face but didn't care. Aaron, her team, they were what got her to where she was. Even if she wasn't back on steady ground with all of them, they were why she was here, willing to fight for her job. Nothing the committee said would change that.

They were a family and families fought but through thick and thin, they stayed strong. They would come out the other end, even if it took a while for them to get there.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And there we have it kids. I know, I'm beating on Morgan again. I am sorry for that. I can't say it'll be the last time, that'll depend on him but for now, Em's home, back where she belongs and everything will be set right. I know it. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
